


Dinosaur

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinosaur - Freeform, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Land Before Time reference, M/M, One Word Prompts, Petrie - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinosaur (Greek): a fossil reptile of the Mesozoic era, often reaching an enormous size.</p>
<p>"Gabriel, what… What in your Father’s name is that?” Sam bit out, his throat closed in panic. He took a slow, cautious step back from the… whatever the hell that creature was perched on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur

When Sam started dating Gabriel, he learned pretty early on that part of being with the archangel entailed getting used to seeing some unusual sights. Spontaneity was a large part of who Gabriel was, and Sam tried his best to embrace the more pleasant surprises, like the random trips Gabriel snapped them away to, and tolerate the more negative ones, like the time he walked in on Dean, enraged and bellowing, dangling upside-down in their motel room by some invisible force, while Gabriel casually lounged in a nearby armchair. Apparently Dean had eaten the last of Gabriel’s Snickers stash.

Sam was used to all kinds of surprises.

But this?

“Gabriel, what… What in your Father’s name is _that_?” Sam bit out, his throat closed in panic. He took a slow, cautious step back from the… whatever the hell that creature was perched on his bed.

Gabriel just nonchalantly flipped the page of the newspaper he was reading, legs propped up on Sam’s desk, and didn’t spare Sam or the creature a glance as he answered with a simple, “Petrie.”

“Petrie,” Sam whispered in disbelief, taking another cautious step back as the creature cocked its head curiously at him. “I didn’t ask for its _name_ , Gabriel. What the hell _is_ it?”

Gabriel shut the newspaper with a loud flutter of paper, and Sam winced at the noise, convinced it would provoke the animal into attacking. Gabriel stood up, turning to Sam with a smirk. “Why my dear, sweet Sammich, I thought you were smart enough to recognize a Pteranodon when you saw one.”

Sam was pretty sure his heart stopped beating as he gaped at Gabriel. “… A Pteranodon?”

“Yup!” Gabriel exclaimed, walking over to the bed.

The Pteranodon – Petrie – twisted its head around to watch the approaching archangel. The thing could have been a puppy for all the wariness Gabriel lacked toward it because the archangel just plopped down on the mattress right next to the dinosaur, causing it to flare up its wings in order to steady itself.

Sam blanched. “ _Dude_!” Sam hissed, teeth clenching in a combination of fear and exasperation for his boyfriend. “Just—Can you be careful?”

“Why?” Gabriel inquired, grinning at Petrie. “He’s a regular ol’ sweetheart, ain’t ya, Pete?”

Petrie just tilted its head again.

Sam sighed, leaning into his fingers as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “… Where did you even get a Pteranodon from?” he finally asked, throwing his hands up.

Gabriel raised a brow at him. “Helloooo?” he said, circling his face with his index finger. “Archangel of the Lord, ‘member? Little time travel is nothing for me.”

“You kidnapped a Pteranodon from the late Cretaceous period?”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say _kidnapped_ ,” Gabriel replied and, to add to the accumulating stress of Sam’s already fragile heart, began stroking a palm down Petrie’s skinny back. Petrie closed his eyes at the contact, and high rumbling sound began to sound from him. Gabriel grinned, turning back to Sam. “More like borrowing him. He’ll go back, don’t worry about it.”

Sam sighed, no longer shocked or concerned about the possibility of attack from Petrie; the damn thing sounded like it was _purring_ , for crying out loud.

“ _Why_?” Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged, his expression turning a bit more vulnerable and sheepish as he met Sam’s gaze.

“I dunno. Thought you might like it. Y’know, to kinda get a first-hand look at one of the dinosaurs before I send him back,” he explained, pursing his lips together as he dropped his hand from Petrie’s back and stood up from the bed. “Would have brought a T-Rex, but I doubt that would have gone too well, so I settled for something a bit safer but just as cool.”

Bewildered by the touching reason behind Gabriel’s outrageous actions, Sam snorted and began laughing. Encouraged by this, Gabriel’s smirk returned to his face and he walked over to the hunter, sliding his arms around Sam’s torso. Still slightly snickering, Sam leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss to Gabriel’s nose.

“You are too much,” Sam muttered, a fond smile pulling at his mouth. “But thank you.”

Gabriel grinned.

Behind them, Petrie lightly flapped his wings and cawed noisily, flinching the couple out of their moment. Sam began to shake with renewed humor, and moments later they were both laughing once more, Petrie’s squawks punctuating the air.


End file.
